Don't Be Afraid, I Feel It Too
by reylolove44
Summary: An alternate version of Kylo Ren and Rey interacting with one another from 'The Force Awakens.'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rey had been running through the forest outside of Maz's place trying to fight off as many Stormtroopers as she could. She had stopped to catch her breath as she hid behind an immense tree. Her breathing slowed only for a moment as she suddenly heard a swoosh from a lightsaber that sounded not far from where she stood. Holding out the gun Han had given her, she defensively held it out in front of her and whipped it back and forth among the trees as she heard the lightsaber sound travel from one edge of the forest to the other.  
She stepped out from behind the tree and dropped down into a trench with her gun still raised. Treading slowly through the undergrowth, Rey's breathing quickened for fear of what was possibly out there. She got her answer when a hooded figure stepped out from behind a rock at the entrance to the trench she was standing in. Looking towards the masked man in front of her, Rey realized that it was none other than Kylo Ren. He loomed before her and all Rey could think to do was to shoot her blaster at him. Kylo quickly deflected her blast with his red lightsaber and began moving towards her making her back up further into the trench with each shot from her blaster. Rey quickly turned to climb out of the trench with Kylo close on her heels. Once she was out of the trench, she quickly turned to fire more shots off in his direction.  
Kylo climbed out of the trench and blocked each of her shots before throwing his hand out towards her, freezing her in place. Rey couldn't move her body at all and stared at him as he slowly made his way over to her. She felt helpless and fought to break from his mental grip on her. Kylo was overtaken by the power this girl was emitting and tried not to become overwhelmed by what he was feeling from her, as well as about her. He couldn't believe this girl was making his emotions run wild and tried his best to focus on the task at hand, which was getting the location of the Resistance droid.  
"The girl I've heard so much about," he began as he stepped right in front of her, looking her up and down before continuing his walk behind her. Rey still tried to fight against his grip but was losing stamina quickly.  
"The droid - where is it?" Kylo asked as he raised his lightsaber to Rey's throat. He felt her tense up and felt a bit of guilt towards this girl. A change of tactic crossed his mind and he lowered his lightsaber to try it. Stepping back in front of the scavenger, he raised his hand up to see into her mind. With all of the strength she was using to fight off Kylo's grip on her, Rey had no mental strength to fight off his probing into her mind. She couldn't help but share what she was feeling at that moment and Kylo took his chance to view into her open mind.  
"The map...you've seen it…" he spoke softly, his deep voice sending chills down Rey's spine not in fear but in excitement, which was shocking to her. Kylo felt this emotion and smiled behind his mask at how he was making this girl feel, knowing that he felt something about her too. He didn't know what it was, but he was determined to discover what it was. Kylo was brought out of the situation when a pair of Stormtroopers brought him an update of the ongoing battle.  
"Pull the division out and forget the droid. We have what we need," he ordered the Stormtroopers. Rey realized that he meant her and tried to break free one last time before she suddenly fainted and fell into Kylo's waiting arms. He scooped her up and began the long trek back to his ship, being mindful of her and making sure he was gentle with her. As he walked with this girl in his arms, he felt something he had never experienced before...or, at least hadn't in many years. He felt connected to the scavenger far beyond the Force and it intrigued him. Holding her close to his chest, he walked her on board his ship and held her in his arms all the way back to Starkiller Base where he would be able to retrieve the map to Luke Skywalker and find out what was so special about this girl that drove him wild with longing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kylo Ren sat across from Rey back on Starkiller Base. He gazed at her as she slept, his fists unclenched. It was uncommon for Kylo to keep his fists unclenched but he found comforted by the presence of this scavenger girl he had heard so much about. He hated keeping her locked into restraints but had no idea how she would react to him in this setting since the first thing she had done was shoot at him. Behind his mask his lips curled into a smile at the spunk of this mystery girl. She reminded him a lot of himself strangely. Quickly he shook the thought when he saw the girl jolt awake.  
Rey awoke and waited until her eyes adjusted before taking in her surroundings. She instantly felt the presence of Kylo Ren before her eyes landed on him sitting in front of her. It was strange seeing him so calm and still before her when he had brandished his lightsaber towards her when they first met. Granted, she had shot him first, but it was still interesting seeing him so still at this moment. She tried to keep her roiling emotions in check as she stared at the masked figure in front of her. Rey was no longer frightened of him but felt a sort of connection with him, which shocked her to her core.  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
"You're my guest," Kylo replied, not taking his eyes off of her. He still sat calmly in front of her with his hands dangling off of his knees. Rey shuddered at the softness his voice emitted in his response, but hid her feelings about it away from him. She tried to keep the conversation moving.  
"Where are the others?" Rey continued.  
"You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends? You'll be relieved I have no idea," Kylo stated. He could feel her relief sweep over her and paused when he felt a quiet rage starting to burn inside her.  
"You still want to kill me?" he asked as he turned his head to the side. "That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask," Rey spat out, trying to show him she wasn't scared of him. She watched as he sat and proceeded to remove his helmet. Kylo stood up and his whole face was now exposed towards her. Rey was taken aback at the stunningly handsome face that gazed back at her not with hate but with a soft understanding that filled her up. She broke her stare for a moment as she felt her cheeks burn red. It never occurred to her that the man behind the mask would ever make her feel this way. Kylo turned to place his mask on a desk and walked over to where she was, hovering beside her just feet away. They stared at each other and both were aware of the tension growing between them. Without being inside her mind, Kylo could feel everything she was feeling as did Rey towards him. They seemed to share a bond of some sort and both were stunned by this discovery.  
"Tell me something...do you feel this connection between us? It can't just be me," Kylo spoke softly after a few quiet moments had passed between them. He looked at her with a curiosity that he saw was mirrored in her eyes. But he also saw a longing in her eyes that reflected his own sense of longing. To find it in this girl was surprising to him, but he welcomed the feeling. Rey's heart fluttered inside her chest. She had never had anyone look at her this way before and it made her feel...safe. While they had been staring at one another they hadn't noticed how close they became. Kylo let his gaze run from Rey's beautiful brown eyes down to her feet and back up again. Then he did something Rey would have never thought would happen.  
With a wave of his hand, the restraints holding Rey in place were lifted. Kylo feared that she would attack him the second he did this and found he was pleasantly surprised when she didn't. Rey carefully stepped down from where she was held and found herself directly in front of Kylo. She looked up into his face as he towered over her. His height was something that she was enjoying immensely as she continued staring into his soft eyes, stepping ever closer to him. They were now a breath apart and the tension increased exponentially between them. Looking into each other's eyes, they slowly leaned closer and touched their foreheads to one another.  
Both Kylo and Rey were hit with an explosion of feelings and memories that washed over them rapidly. With their minds connected, they could see into each other's pasts and also saw each other's futures. They both shuddered at the intensity of what they were experiencing but didn't pull away from each other. All at once the visions suddenly stopped and both Rey and Kylo breathed out deeply. They pulled their foreheads away from one another and looked into each other's eyes before looking down towards their hands, which they found were intertwined. Looking back up at one another, there was an overwhelming sense of calm and understanding that passed between Kylo and Rey that could only be understood by them. Kylo took one of his hands and placed it against Rey's cheek in a loving way as he stared down at her. Wordlessly, he began moving his head closer to hers so his lips breathed against hers. Rey closed her eyes and stood on her tiptoes so she could meet him halfway. A loud knock at the door stopped them just as their lips almost touched, making them jump apart slightly, their hands still laced together. Kylo looked back at Rey and she understood what he was telling her through their special yet mysterious connection. She stood still, holding his hand in hers, as he turned his attention to the door. "Sir, General Hux is asking for an update on the scavenger girl. You will be providing the map to the Supreme Leader in a few moments," spoke the voice of a Stormtrooper.  
"I will join General Hux soon," Kylo replied before turning back to Rey. His eyes drifted to their interlocked fingers and he squeezed her fingers gently. He sighed deeply and looked into her eyes before pulling her closer to him so they were inches apart. "I...I have to go but I don't want to leave you. There's so much I don't understand about you, but I want to know why we are connected in this way. However, I don't want to hold you against your will. If I go, I just ask that you think about staying so we can figure this out," Kylo spoke so softly and it somehow made Rey feel safe for the first time in a long time. She squeezed his hand back and noticed a small pull at the corner of his mouth that she could have sworn was a smile.  
"I won't leave. I want to know what that was that I just experienced with you and I feel that we are the only ones who can figure it out," she replied. Kylo gazed at her and placed his hand on her cheek one last time before he started to leave, even though he desperately wanted to stay with her. Rey watched as he left and anxiously awaited his return, hoping to figure out what it was she saw and to see if her future truly does end with Kylo at her side. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking briskly to the viewing room, Kylo's mind raced with thoughts of nothing but Rey. Rey. That was the first time he had thought of her name and it sent chills down his spine. But he sadly pushed her out of his mind for the moment in order to focus on the task at hand. He walked onto the bridge and found General Hux staring out across the winter landscape of the planet they built the grand Starkiller Base upon. "Have you seen the map from the girl?" General Hux addressed Kylo coldly. He had never liked the apprentice of the Supreme Leader but had to tolerate him for fear of what would happen if he voiced his true opinions. Waiting for a response, Hux turned and saw that Kylo Ren did not have his mask on. It was strange to see this figure who struck so much fear into the hearts of many appear simply as a man before him. Hux did not let it deter him from what he needed from Kylo.  
"She has not waken up yet. I have been waiting for her this entire time," Kylo replied, making sure to mask the truth as well as he could. "Well, keep at it, I suppose. The Supreme Leader grows anxious and wishes for the map promptly. It would be a shame to disappoint your mast-" Hux began but was stopped immediately as he felt his throat being crushed by an unseen force. Kylo clenched his hand tightly almost making a fist as he stepped closer to Hux, breathing on his face.  
"I will get the map and then nothing will stand in our way," Kylo hissed through his teeth, enjoying slightly the fear that crossed Hux's face. He released the Hux and left the general sputtering and catching small breaths as he made his way back to Rey. There was no way anyone on this base would be getting the map from her and Kylo would see to that personally. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rey had waited for Kylo Ren to return but found herself growing anxious. She had quietly wandered out of the interrogation room to try and find Kylo herself. Not walking too far, she quickly turned a corner as she heard footsteps, pressing her back firmly against the wall. She snuck a peek a saw that it was Kylo himself walking towards her. He was on his own. There was only but a moment to act. With grace and speed, Rey clasped a hand over Kylo's mouth and pulled him into an alcove just out of the way of the walkway. He gave a muffled moan behind her hand and Rey shushed him as two Stormtroopers went marching past where they hid. She held her hand tightly against his mouth while her other hand had encircled his thick torso. Kylo sunk into her grasp and relaxed and waited until the Stormtroopers were completely out of earshot before turning to face Rey, her back against the wall as he placed his hands on either side of her head. They stared at each other for what seemed like lightyears before Rey spoke up.  
"I was worried you wouldn't come back," she admitted aloud. Rey smiled to herself slightly as she witnessed how what she said made Kylo react. His eyes lit up and he could see so much longing there. The same longing she had felt for so long for her whole life. Yes he had taken her prisoner, but the shift she saw in him had made her believe that maybe Kylo Ren wasn't all bad. Perhaps Han Solo's son was still somewhere deep behind the mask he wore. Rey also wanted to know more about their connection and why it was so strong between them. Kylo traced one finger across Rey's cheek and placed a lone strand of hair behind her ear, tucking it in place with so much care it made Rey's heart burst. His heart had never felt so full. She had the choice to leave and yet she stayed for him. Kylo was overwhelmed by this action and felt the pull to the light stronger than ever before.  
"Of course I was coming back. I'm going to take you away from this place and we'll figure everything out. I promise," he replied, his voice low and full of emotion. Rey placed a hand on his cheek and felt her skin tingle as Kylo turned his face into her hand and kissed her palm gently. This affection he showed truly illuminated the fact that Kylo Ren was no monster, just misguided and lost. Rey swore she would help him find his way back to the Light. It's what his parents would want. Pulling her out of her thoughts, Kylo took her hand in his and he pulled her down the corridor, being careful to not attract too much attention from any officers or Stormtroopers. Rey held his hand tightly and they silently moved from hallway to hallway until they reached a hanger full of TIE fighters. Kylo surveyed the options and knew that taking a smaller TIE fighter would be the best way to stay unnoticed, since his flagship was the largest in the fleet and would surely draw suspicions if not accounted for.  
"In order for us to stay under the radar, we need to steal one of those TIE fighters. They are two-seated and will be able to accommodate us both," Kylo whispered.  
"I hate to admit it, but I've always been intrigued by these ships," Rey replied, noticing a small grin spread across Kylo's face. They stood up and raced towards one of the closer ships. As they climbed to the top and Kylo opened the hatch, they both realized they would have to modify their plan slightly. Inside this TIE fighter, there was only one seat available. Rey and Kylo looked at each other and knew there was no other choice. They had already spent too much time already and didn't want to waste more in looking for a two-seated TIE fighter in here or in a different hanger all together. "You get inside first and I'll follow," Rey spoke at last, not taking her eyes off of Kylo. He nodded and quickly hopped into the TIE fighter to begin the take-off sequence. Rey climbed down not too long after him and settled herself onto his lap. They were so close that they blushed, but soon shook it off. There would be time to talk later. Right now, they had to get off of Starkiller Base and fast. Kylo took off and they jumped to lightspeed. It was difficult to focus on flying because of Rey being on his lap and it didn't help with her arms around his neck. But he felt relaxed to be with this girl and smiled as he noticed she was falling asleep against him. He spared a light kiss on her forehead and brought his focus back as they dropped out of hyperspace, arriving at their destination. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kylo flew the TIE fighter into the atmosphere of Yavin 4. This was the site of Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy. If there was any place in the galaxy where answers could be found, it would be here. He was amazed to see how it seemed as if the destruction of the temple at never happened. The foliage and wildlife had taken over everything and made it look brand new. Kylo wasn't sure if they would be able to find anything inside the temple. But there still could be something to be learned about the connection between Kylo and Rey. He landed the TIE fighter gently onto the surface just outside of the temple. As he shut off the engine, he saw that Rey was still asleep on his lap. A small smile curled across his face once more. Kylo didn't know what it was about this girl but he felt so connected to her in a way he had never felt before with anyone. And it wasn't just the Force that connected them. He felt it was something much, much deeper. Kylo felt as if he had known this woman his whole life, even though they had just met today. Without trying to wake her, Kylo trailed a finger along her jawline softly and took in every part of her face. She was so gorgeous and he could hardly control himself. Gently he kissed her cheek and let his lips linger just above her skin.  
"Rey, we're here," he whispered. She stirred in his arms and felt a blush travel up her face as she realized she was still sitting on his lap. Yes, it had been her idea, but she couldn't help herself. Rey had never been this close with a man before, unless she was trying to fight him off. But being in Kylo's arms felt different and it was a sensation she welcomed. She looked into his eyes and saw the same longing reflected in his face. Reluctantly, she moved off his lap and they both climbed out of the TIE fighter and made their way towards the temple. "It's so beautiful here," Rey sighed as they continued walking towards the temple. Kylo smiled at her comment. Seeing as she had only been in one place for basically her whole life up until now, he marveled at her reaction to seeing what else the galaxy had to offer. He gazed around them and forgot how truly wondrous this place was. "This was the sight of the Jedi Academy Luke Skywalker had built after the destruction of the Empire. It was originally the base for the Rebellion and the sight of their first battle where they were able to destroy the Death Star," Kylo shared. He watched as Rey's face took in the information with great interest and couldn't help but grin. "Do you really think we'll find answers here and figure out how and why we're connected?" Rey asked.  
"I don't know for sure, but it's the best place to start. We used to study old holocrons that held information about everything regarding the Jedi, the Force, everything. They might still be here," Kylo explained. Rey looked at him closely.  
"You trained here?" she questioned.  
"A lifetime ago, before…before…" Kylo stopped walking in place as all of the memories from that fateful night came crashing back. He knelt down and placed his head in his hands to try and calm himself. Rey knelt down beside him and placed a hand gingerly on his shoulder. As soon as she made contact, Kylo's memories flooded into her mind and she was taken aback by what had happened. Luke Skywalker had tried to kill Kylo that night. Holding back the tears that began to form at the corners of her eyes, Rey took Kylo into her arms and embraced him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Kylo," she whispered, leaning her head on top of his as she tried to calm him. Rey moved his hands away from his face and took his face into her hands. She gazed into his pained face and wished that she had the power to make things right for him. Yes, Kylo Ren was a leader in the First Order. But he wasn't the monster she thought he was. All she saw in his memories was a scared young man with his master who failed him. Kylo was abandoned by his family and Rey knew that feeling all too well having spent all of her life waiting for her family back on Jakku. Rey pressed her lips against Kylo's forehead gently before helping him stand up again. She held out her hand and he took it before they entered the temple to find what they were looking for. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kylo and Rey walked hand in hand among the ruins of the Jedi Academy inside the temple on Yavin 4. Kylo lead the way and pulled Rey gently along, helping her climb over any large pieces of rubble. Rey felt touched by Kylo's actions. She thought back to being with Finn on Jakku and how she insisted that he not take her hand. Yet here she was letting Kylo Ren take her hand when she could just as easily have climbed over the rubble herself. For the first time in her life, she felt as if she was being cared for, like she truly mattered to someone else in the galaxy. It felt good, really good. Her emotions spread through the bond between her and Kylo and he smiled at what she felt. He reciprocated those emotions and sent them right back towards her, feeling her smile behind him.  
They walked a bit further until they came to a huge door that was the entrance to the holocron library. Using the Force, Kylo opened the door and walked inside with Rey close behind him. They looked around and were bathed in the bluish glow of the holocrons that had survived the destruction outside. Kylo was impressed. He walked over and began examining each holocron row by row. Rey walked over and studied the strange object until Kylo came over to her with one in his hand. Taking Rey by the hand, he lead her to the center of the room and placed the holocron on the floor, opening it with a wave of his hand. A hologram of an old man in weathered robes flickered to life and began addressing Rey and Kylo.  
"Force connections date back to the beginning of everything we know about the Force. Through the Force, the Jedi have been able to forge these connections between one another as well as other beings not as strong with the Force. But none of these connections have proven stronger than that of the Dyad. This occurrence has only appeared twice in the span of our galaxy. A Dyad in the Force is established at birth between two soles. Two that are one. The bond will never break, even in death. A Dyad has often been able to bring balance to the Force in times of great sorrow. The two soles are able to communicate with one another from vast distances, even across the galaxy from one another. They can feel each other's thoughts and emotions. They are bonded for life. We may never see another one for generations because of the rarity it holds."  
With that, the hologram ended and the holocron closed itself up once more. After a moment or two, Kylo and Rey looked at each other with amazement across their faces. Everything they had just heard summed up everything they had been experiencing between one another. They were a Dyad in the Force. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rey and Kylo sat in the old Rebel war room together. After the discovery of what their connection was, not a word had passed between them as they walked into this space. A Dyad in the Force. Unseen for generations. Rare beyond anything the Force could possibly produce. This explained everything they had experienced. They sat in silence as they processed the information they received from the holocron. Rey stood up slowly and walked over to one of the old comms units and began to tinker with it. Whenever she was working through something or had a lot on her mind, tinkering with old parts and machinery helped her take her mind off of things. Kylo gazed at her but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. All of this was a lot to process and he didn't want to rush anything just yet. As she was tinkering, Rey hit a wire that turned on the comms unit and a transmission began. Kylo looked up again at her when he heard the transmission spark to life. She could hear music coming through the transmission and just stood with her eyes closed, letting the music sink in. Rey had never heard something so wonderful before.  
Kylo had been watching Rey and smiled softly when he saw her start to sway to the music. He stood up and made his way over to her, stopping when he was just behind her. Rey felt him behind her but didn't stop her swaying. She felt his hands rest gently on her shoulders and then slowly move down to interlace his fingers with hers. "Dance with me," he whispered into her ear, causing a tingle to rush down her spine. Rey turned towards him and gazed up into his face, noticing how peaceful it was. Kylo stared back into her eyes and felt his heart begin to race as she nodded her response. He pulled her towards the middle of the room and wrapped an arm around her, feeling his heart speed further when Rey placed her hand on his shoulder. They swayed together in time with the music and Kylo thought his heart would explode when Rey rested her head against his chest. He pulled her closer and they continued to sway. Kylo took Rey's hand and spun her slowly around in a circle before wrapping his arm around her again and then dipped her gently. A soft giggle escaped Rey's lips and it was just as beautiful as the music that was playing. Kylo brought her back up to him and they continued to sway together. Rey lifted her head off of his chest and looked deeply into his eyes, smiling as he stared back at her. She tilted her head up more towards his and placed her lips on his for a brief, soft kiss. Pulling back, she took the chance to look at his handsome face once more and saw how lit up his eyes were. Through their connection, they each knew it was the first kiss they had both ever experienced. Then Rey saw something she thought she would never see on the face of Kylo Ren: the biggest, toothy grin she had ever seen. She grinned back and their lips met again, this time with more passion as the music continued on in the background. They moved along with the music as their lips kept crashing together. Kylo pulled back suddenly and cupped a hand to Rey's cheek, soaking in the glow around her.  
"Are you okay, Kylo?" she asked.  
"Ben, my name is Ben," he replied, gazing down at her in a way that filled Rey up with so much emotions she wasn't sure if she would be able to contain herself.  
"Ben…I like that name," she said with a smile before bringing her lips back to his. They both sank down to the floor as their passionate kisses increased. Ben and Rey gave in to their feelings for one another and became one that night, solidifying their connection. A Dyad in the Force. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rey was the first to wake up once morning had come. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear the blurriness away. Then she sat up slowly and looked over at Ben sleeping next to her. They were both covered by his black cloak as a blanket while they slept together. He looked so peaceful and Rey couldn't help but smile at the man who had claimed her heart last night. She sighed to herself for how she felt in his arms as they swayed to the music. Rey hoped that it would happen more and more in her life.  
Without waking him, Rey placed her hand on Ben's cheek lovingly before standing up, grabbing her clothes to put on. But as she brought her clothes up in front of her, she realized that she had actually grabbed Ben's black sweater. Rey shrugged and decided to put it on. Once the sweater was on, she reveled at how soft it felt against her bare skin and how it smelled just like Ben. Rey had never worn anything this cozy before. She smiled to herself and hugged the sweater around her, images of last night coming back into her mind in full force. Clothes were pulled off. Bodies connected. Kisses in every place possible. Rey's grin grew as she remembered her night with Ben. It had felt so right and she finally felt like she had found the person she had been searching her entire life for. The person she had been waiting on Jakku for all these years.  
As Rey stood reminiscing and swaying a bit, Ben stirred behind her and opened his sleepy eyes. He sat up quickly when he noticed Rey wasn't at his side but then calmed down when he saw her standing just a meter away. His face was not accustomed to how much this girl was making him smile but he welcomed each and every grin that spread across his cheeks. He watched her as she swayed just as he had last night and was about to get up and join her again when he stopped. His gaze travelled all across her body and his grin grew wider than ever before. Rey was wearing his sweater. Just his sweater. Ben began to feel the urge to take her once again as he had last night. He slowly stood up and walked over to her only wearing his black trousers, his bare chest exposed.  
"You look good in black," Ben whispered in Rey's ear as he wrapped his arms around her stomach, her back against his chest. She leaned back into him and sighed in contentment, making Ben smile even more. He kissed her temple and let his lips travel down the side of her cheek and onto her neck. Rey sighed at the gentle kisses and placed one of her palms against Ben's cheek as his lips set her skin on fire. She turned slowly and brought her lips up to his, standing on her tiptoes so she could reach him. It was a soft kiss but full of the emotions they both were feeling for each other. Their bond was sparking just as it had last night during their throws of passion. "Ben, I want to tell you something," Rey spoke softly. Hearing his name, his real name, on her lips ignited something within Ben that he had never felt before. He wanted her to say his name over and over and over again. Ben would never get tired of his name on her lips.  
"Last night was the best moment of my life. All these years I had been waiting for my family to come back for me on Jakku. I tallied each of the days I was there and never lost hope. But last night showed me who I was really waiting for. I have been waiting for you, Ben. I don't know how and I can't explain it. But since we have found that we are a Dyad in the Force, it has explained so much of how I've felt for my whole life," Rey began. She paused briefly to push some of Ben's hair out of his face as a smile spread across her cheeks.  
"All my life I felt like there was a part of me missing. After meeting you on Takodana, I felt a stirring within myself that I was completely blown away with. You are the missing part of me, Ben. And now I've found you," she finished, kissing his lips softly. When she pulled back, she was stunned to see tears in Ben's eyes. He pulled her close into a deep embrace and kissed the top of her head. Rey's eyes began to water at seeing Ben's raw emotions and she pulled him tighter into their hug.  
"I feel the exact same way. Somehow I felt that I wasn't whole and meeting you in those forests I just knew that you were the one I had dreamed about in my many visions through the Force. Rey, you are the one I was meant to stand with," Ben replied through shudders, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could. Their bond continued to spark with their emotions for each other. They pulled back to look into each other's eyes, their foreheads touching.  
"I love you," they both breathed out at the same time, giggling as they shared their feelings for each other. They kissed again with even more passion than they had last night when they became one. Their lips moved with each other as sighs passed between their mouths, constantly hungry for more. Before they were able to give in to their urges as they had last night, they both froze when they heard something loud outside. The sound of TIE fighters. Rey and Ben both gazed at each other. They didn't want to lose each other after finding one another at last. Together, they snuck towards the entrance and made sure to stay in the shadows. They stood behind a pillar out of sight as they looked towards where they had landed yesterday. Their eyes widened as they saw General Hux's ship and General Hux himself walking about, inspecting the TIE fighter they had taken to get here. Ben held Rey close as they held their breath. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

General Hux stood looking at the lone TIE fighter they had tracked here to Yavin 4. He studied it with curiosity, wondering how it was able to break free and make it all this way without anyone noticing. This infuriated Hux beyond measure. Whoever this person was, they had no right to do this. With everything that's happened so quickly within just mere hours, he couldn't believe that another First Order member had decided to betray this great regime, to betray him. His face suddenly turned into a wicked grin at a quick realization: whoever had flown it was still here. He would find out who it was and bring them to be tortured for leaving the First Order. After all, no one leaves the First Order and gets away without punishment. Hux was completely in control and loved the feeling of being the brand new Supreme Leader. He smiled to himself as he relived how he dispensed of Supreme Leader Snoke. As wise and powerful as this man was in his religion, he was truly the fool in the end. Pulling himself back to the task at hand, Hux turned to the leader of his squad.  
"There is a traitor here. Find him and bring him to me," he ordered, watching as his squad walked towards the entrance of the temple. Hux didn't know who it was that had betrayed the First Order, but he would not make the same mistake again as he had with FN-2187. This new traitor would pay dearly for leaving the mighty First Order, Hux would make sure of it.  
All this time, Ben and Rey were back in the control room dressing themselves once again. They were trying to be quick so when Hux's squad came looking, they would be gone. Once they were dressed, Ben pulled Rey into a fierce kiss that left her completely breathless.  
"No matter what happens, Rey, I'm going to protect you and make sure you're safe. I can't lose you," he whispered. Rey ran her hand across his cheek and kissed him on his forehead.  
"I can't lose you either, Ben. I'm going to keep you safe," she whispered back. They kissed once more before quietly heading back towards their TIE fighter, hoping that General Hux had walked away by now. Rey and Ben stuck to the shadows, listening carefully for any footsteps from the armored Stormtroopers that Hux had brought with him. They made it back to the entrance and saw that it was a clear shot to the TIE fighter. But they both hesitated. It seemed too easy. Ben didn't trust the situation at all and was relived to feel Rey's similar feelings through their bond. Rey silently pointed her finger towards an old lookout tower just ahead of them. Through their bond, Ben could see her plan and nodded quietly in agreement. Together they pulled on the tower using the Force until it completely bent to their will and slammed onto the ground floor of the forest around them. Hearing this loud sound, Hux's squad quickly sprinted towards the fallen tower. This was their chance. Ben and Rey took off at a quiet sprint towards the TIE fighter. They made it all the way to the ship when they stopped cold. The sound of a blaster being engaged behind them paused them in their tracks.  
"Not the traitor I was expecting." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Not the traitor I was expecting." Rey and Ben slowly turned to face General Hux standing behind them, his blaster raised at the pair. Ben stood slightly in front of Rey to put himself in between her and Hux.  
"Not the traitor I was expecting at all. Hello Ren," Hux spoke with a snide grin plastered to his face. A confidence rolled off of the General unlike anything Ben had ever seen. It wasn't until he looked into Hux's mind that he discovered the reason behind it. General Hux had murdered Snoke and had taken his place as Supreme Leader. Ben shook his head in slight shock, which didn't escape Hux's notice.  
"What? What is it?" Hux demanded, a slight tinge of uncertainty escaping through his voice.  
"Well Hux, I knew that Snoke wasn't long for this world. Many people wanted him dead, including me. I just never thought you would be the man to do it," Ben replied, feeling the rage starting to build inside the General.  
"Oh really? And how is that, may I ask?" Hux asked, disregarding his normal, orderly composure he sought to maintain. He always found it extremely difficult to remain from disorder when dealing with Kylo Ren, since he irked him so. As the two men stared each other down, Rey felt a darkness surround them and tried to warn Ben through their bond.  
"I just didn't think a man of your inadequacy could commit such an act of disorder," Ben responded with a clever smile that sent Hux's rage boiling over the edge. Before Hux could blast him, Ben swept up the blaster towards the air and into his hand swiftly, leaving Hux bewildered beyond all logical reason. But Ben didn't have time to celebrate long. He felt an urgency through the bond he shared with Rey and instantly turned around to make sure she was alright. Rey was not behind him. Ben tried to calm the rising panic that was growing inside him and reached out to Rey through their bond. He sensed her panic and aggression as he finally saw where she was. Two Stormtroopers had captured her and were trying to bring her on board Hux's ship. They were failing but Ben could feel that Rey was beginning to fatigue from the energy she was using. He ran over to her and blasted the two Stormtroopers with Hux's blaster, pulling Rey close to him once he reached her.  
"Are you alright? I'm so sorry Rey," he spoke quickly through panted breaths. Ben couldn't believe his stupidity in letting his aggression and pettiness towards Hux get in the way of protecting the one he loved. But Rey just looked at him and kissed him deeply.  
"I'm fine, Ben, really. It's these two you had to worry about. They were about to hurt you and I couldn't have that," she replied, a mischievous grin spread across her face. Ben kissed her again and had to resist taking her right here and now. Rey had protected him. It was the first time in his life where someone had risked themselves for him. He was over the moon with how he was feeling. They turned towards the inside of Hux's ship to escape when Rey cried out in pain and dropped onto the landing ramp. Ben dropped to her side immediately and saw that she was hit in the arm with a blaster bolt. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and was about to stand when Hux's whole squad completely surrounded them, Hux standing in the middle.  
"A notable attempt, Ren, truly. But if either of you want to remain alive, I recommend surrender," Hux spoke slyly, a wicked smile curling at his lips. Ben held Rey close and fumed over Hux. He had shot his love and Ben would not let Hux live it down. But before he could do anything, Rey gingerly lifted her hand to his cheek. When he looked down on her, Rey was immediately hit with all the love he felt for her through their bond. It overwhelmed her completely but she mustered enough strength through the pain in her arm to express her plan to him.  
"I can't lose you, Ben. Please," she whispered. Ben felt her love for him through their bond come through more fierce than what he sent through her, making his eyes water. I have a plan, Rey whispered through their bond. Sighing deeply, Ben nodded at Rey. He held her closer to him and begrudgingly looked back towards Hux. The General smiled smugly at the two in front of him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

General Hux grinned at his success. He had captured the traitor who stole the loan TIE fighter from his Star Destroyer. But more importantly, the traitor was non other than Kylo Ren. Hux had placed binders on Ben and Rey and placed them across from each other as they made their way back to his Star Destroyer. Everything was falling into place. He was the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Kylo Ren was under his thumb. And there was a beautiful girl he would be able to use for his own personal uses. Sighing in contentment to himself, Hux turned and walked to stand right in between the two prisoners. He stared down at Ben and and smiled wickedly before turning to face Rey. Hux leaned his face down so he was just inches from her own face.  
"What a beautiful find you've discovered, Ren. Such a rare beauty. And from Jakku nonetheless! Will wonders never cease," he smirked. His fingers trailed across her jawline and she pulled away from him immediately, hating the grin that was spreading across his face. Hux turned back to face Ben, smirking more as he saw how hard Ben tried to hide his disgust at what had just transpired.  
"I can see why it was 'difficult' for you to retrieve the map to Skywalker from her. She really is one of a kind. But now that I am in command, I will see to retrieving the map myself through my means," Hux began, stooping so he was right at Ben's eye line. He looked into the face of his enemy and chuckled before reaching out and clutching Ben's face in his hand.  
"And once I have the map, she will be mine. I will take her for my own," he spoke with a wickedness to his voice that sent chills down Ben's spine. Hux then frowned and released his grip on Ben before standing back up to his full height. He enjoyed the fact that he was taller than Kylo Ren for once.  
"You can pout all you want, Ren. Just face it. You've been beaten. You've lost everything. And now you've lost this scavenger girl to me. What could you possibly do now?" Hux leered. His expression changed when he saw Ben look up at him with an exuding confidence that a man in binders shouldn't have.  
"There are many things I wish I could do to you, Hux. But, I'm not the one who's going to stand in your way at the moment," Ben replied cooly with a glint in his eye.  
"At the moment?" Hux began before he was hit with an excruciating pain that dropped him to his knees. Ben grinned up at Rey and she grinned back. While Hux was turned away from her, she had shifted herself into a position where she could kick his legs out from under him. She kicked him right on the outside knee, causing Hux to completely fall forward. I love you, Ben spoke through their bond. Rey winked at him and Ben chuckled once more. Their retaliation was short-lived, however, as a pair of Stormtroopers trained their blasters on Ben and Rey. "Stand down!" Hux shouted as he tried to get back to his feet. He glared at the pair of prisoners and reached out to wrap his hand around Rey's throat, pulling his face close to hers. Ben bucked against his restraints as some Stormtroopers held him back. Hux gazed down at Rey with hate but also admiration and desire, which Rey hated and feared.  
"You will give me the map, scavenger scum. And then I will take you," he whispered, his hot breath making Rey crunch his nose in disgust.  
"Never!" Rey spat back. Hux gripped her tighter, but thankfully she could still breath. He brought his lips just above hers as he continued his plan.  
"You will, if you want him to live," he spoke coldly, feeling her shudder. Hux was satisfied with the response and let her be. Before making his way back to the front of his ship, he kicked Ben hard on the shin, grinning at making the man feel at least some level of pain. 


End file.
